pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugar-free
Sugar-free is an episode of Phineas and Ferb (fanon). Plot Phineas and Ferb decide to build a giant statue out of candy as a contribution for all the sweet tooths in Danville. They go to the Candy Store to buy as many treats as possible. Mac Hankerson is seen standing just outside the store trying to fight his addiction to candy. Phineas and Ferb walk inside and order the candy, and Ferb has a coupon to afford it all. Meanwhile, Perry makes an entrance to his secret lair from a basket of chocolates. Major Monogram awaits and assigns him to another mission, as usual, involving Doofenshmirtz. Mac is still stands nervously outside the store. He sees Phineas and Ferb walk out the door with a big sack full of candy, and asks if he could have one bite. Ferb hands him a lollipop, and Mac licks it. Immediately, Mac goes insane and eats nearly all the candy in the sack, then running off. Convieniently, Ferb reveals a $5000 bill he found earlier, and Phineas decides to spend it on more candy. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated just in time for Doofenshmirtz to tell him about his latest scheme. He couldn't think of any evil plans for his latest scheme, so he has built a random-inator which can do anything and can therefore decide for him. He tests it out on Perry and freezes him. Back in Danville, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet help out Phineas and Ferb with their statue. Candace watches from inside the house and goes off to bust them. Mac sees the truck of candy in Phineas and Ferb's backyard and decides that he needs some professional help. He consults Phineas and Ferb and they agree to help him solve his candy addiction. Doofenshmirtz shoots numerous objects with his random-inator. He turns a building into an outhouse, a kid's balloon into a water balloon, and a tree into a pencil. He then gets an idea: fire the random-inator at himself so he could become the new mayor of Danville. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet take turns building the statue and helping Mac through several tests. First, Phineas does the inkblot test so Mac could envision what he sees; he answers a lollipop, chocolate bar, and licorice. Next, Baljeet tries to get him to empty his mind through meditation, but the meditation didn't work for either of them because of the noise in the background. Isabella hangs a pinata in a tree without a bat around to hit it, but Mac climbs the tree anyways. After many tests, it seemed hopeless. However, Ferb gave Mac a sour gumball, and he immediately spat it out and washed his mouth with a nearby fountain. He sees a gumball machine nearby, but ignores it, proving he has overcome his problem. He even agrees to help finish the statue. Candace runs to the mall and immediately spots her mother. She tries to get her to bust the boys, but she was in the middle of her shopping. Candace decides to do a little sopping of her own. Later, she brings her mother to the busting. At the backyard, the completed candy statue is finally revealed, attracting some spectators. Isabella asks Phineas what to do with it. Buford decides he wants to eat it. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries and fails miserably to fire the random-inator at himself. One of the beams hits Perry, bringing him back into action. Perry immediately grabs the random-inator and turns everything back to normal. By Doof's request, he fires at the evil doctor, trapping him inside a Ducky Momo suit. As Perry makes his getaway, Doofenshmirtz tries to get him, but because he couldn't see from inside the costume, he destroys the random-inator, firing the last beam at the candy statue. The beam turns the already half-eaten statue into a vegetable statue. The full-bellied sweet tooths walk away, and a chef picks up the statue for his new restaurant. Once again, Candace brings her mother home for nothing. Mac walks off thanking Phineas and friends for their help, when he suddenly trips and lands on a piece of gum. He immediately gets his sugar craving back and goes crazy, running off to the candy store. Phineas says that at least things are back to normal. Memorable Quotes Phineas: "Normally I have to wait for Halloween before someone eats a whole bag of candy! What do we do now, Ferb?" Ferb: "Well, I found this."{referring to $5000 bill} Phineas: "Great! Let's spend it on more candy!" - Phineas and Ferb after Mac eats their sack of candy. ---- Mac: "Candy used to be sweet! What's happening to the world?!" - Mac after eating the sour gumball. ---- Isabella: "What do we do with it now?" Phineas: "Hmmm...Let me think..." Buford: "Let's eat it!" - Isabella asks what to do with the statue. ---- Phineas: "Well, at least everything is back to normal." Ferb: "If that's what you want to call it." - Phineas and Ferb after Mac regains his candy addiction. Background Information *This is Mac Hankerson's first appearance Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes